Don's Choice
by supergirl3684
Summary: Revised! Don thinks back to what happened when he got hurt the year before and the consequences of his actions...WARNING: Contains spanking of an adult...don't like DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – This story contains the spanking of an Adult; if you don't like don't read

I don't own Numb3rs or any of the characters!!

The characters are out of synch with the characters we love on the show

I meant to do this!!!!

Don sat at his desk with a wince to do his paper work.

"Go home and rest Don."

Don looked up to see Megan Reeves standing over him.

"I'm fine."

"You got shot; you're not fine."

"Megan, I have paper work due by midnight, if I don't get it done I'm in trouble not you." "You're father is going to be mad when he finds out you stayed here and didn't go to his house."

The statement caused Don to stand quickly.

"No!

Megan, promise me you won't tell him. Please, Megan?"

Megan stared at her boss and finally shook her head.

"No, he asked me to call when you got hurt and I'm going to call."

Don glared at her unable to speak. Colby and David choose that minute to walk in. "What's going on?"

Seeing their boss's face caused Colby to take a few steps back and David to fall silent. David glanced between the two.

"Everything okay?"

Don't start to stalk away when it finally hit David what him and Colby had come upon. "You're not really going to call Mr. Eppes are you?"

"I promised him I would."

"Why?"

Megan jumped surprised to hear Don's voice.

"You won't take care of yourself."

"I do too."

"Then why did you almost die that time!?"

Colby leaned to whisper to David, "What are they talking about?"

Don and Megan both turned their glares on him.

Don sighed, "Look, I'll finish my paper work, go home...no, I'll go to my dad's place, and I will tell him what happened. You have to at least give me a chance to tell him Megan." "We'll all help you with your work if you tell him tonight."

"And if he's sleeping?"

Megan raised an eyebrow causing Don to smile,

"Is that what I look like when I do that?"

David and Colby snickered. Megan rolled her eyes and headed for the conference room where the four could work without interruption. The three boys followed and soon the four were immersed in the work. It was almost two hours later when Don sighed,

"We're done."

The group let out a cheer and Don leaned back in his chair. Megan looked at Don expectantly.

"I know Agent Reeves! I was just thinking that maybe we should tell Colby what we were talking about."

The fact that Don wanted to talk about it surprised David but he didn't question him; he was, after all, the only one of the group that knew Don's secret...that Don had paid the ultimate price for his deceitfulness. Megan again raised an eyebrow but this time Don simply nodded and so Megan began...

**FLASHBACK**

The first week of June (the year before) had been surprisingly calm...that should have been their first warning. The second week went as well as the first but the third week...well, that was plain torture. On Monday they had gotten called to a hostage situation; the suspect tried to run for it but Don tackled him. Don winced and Megan asked if he was OK.

"I'm fine...I think I bruised some ribs."

Don didn't bother getting checked out; later that day his father called but Don put him off.

"He's going to be worried Don."

"Drop it Reeves. No one tells him or Charlie anything or so help me you'll find yourself suspended for disobeying an order. Got it?"

"Yes, sir"

So, no one said anything. Then two days later they'd gotten called on a robbery...everything had gone in their favor until the end. Suddenly gun fire could be heard; a suspect came running outside and Don and David ran after him. They tackled him together and soon Don was back at Megan's side.

"How many left?"

"The two carrying the guns."

Without warning a gunfight ensued.

"Stay low!"

The fight didn't last long however; Don stood to cuff the suspect when he fell on his back; the sound of a gun going off echoed through the streets. It was David who found his voice first,

"AGENT DOWN! GET THE MEDICS NOW!"

Megan helped Don to his feel and pulled him back to the safely of the medics.

"I'm fine; I just got the wind knocked out of me."

David tried talking Don into going to the hospital but he refused; it was Megan who talked him into letting the medics look at him.

"He should get it check out. I don't like the look of them ribs."

Don refused to listen promising her that he would get his ribs looked at if they didn't feel better by that weekend. The next day David and Megan showed up to work early expecting to see Don; he wasn't there. Megan shrugged her shoulders,

"Maybe he went to the doctors."

David wasn't so sure but he waited to say anything. When Don hadn't shown up by lunch and Mr. Eppes had called David got scared.

"I'm going to go see if he's home."

"He's probably sleeping."

"I'm still going."

"David..."

David blew her off, storming to the elevator. Megan followed.

"If he gets pissed off I'm blaming you."

"Fine"

David drove, going well over the speed limit, to Megan's dismay. When they got to the house they saw Don's car parked.

"I told you; he's sleeping and he's going to be mad we disturbed him."

"You know what Megan, why don't you wait in the car."

"David, I..."

"No! If you'd been paying attention they you'd know he was more hurt then he let on. He was starting to get sluggish; he'd said it was because he was tired but I didn't believe him. I tried calling him; got nothing. Mr. Eppes calling and wanting to talk to Don was his way of letting us know that Don never went over. He promised Charlie and Don never reneges on a promise... especially to Charlie."

With that said David ran up the stairs that led to his boss's apartment. After knocking for a mere ten seconds he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Where did you get the boss's house key?"

"Charlie gave it to me...Don!"

There was no answer so David led the way inside. Both agents kept a hand on their guns.

"Don!"

With a nod of his head, David sent Megan in the direction of the kitchen while he went to the bedroom; he knocked before entering. What he saw shocked him. Don was sprawled on his bed, blood lined around his mouth, blood on the bed.

"Megan!"

His yell brought the female agent running.

"Oh my..."

"Call 911!"

The ambulance showed up within minutes and whisked Don away leaving David and Megan with the task of telling Don's father and younger brother. The four of them rushed to the hospital.

"My son was just admitted; Don Eppes."

"Fourth floor sir."

David had an elevator waiting and the four quickly got in. Once on the fourth floor they could do nothing but wait. Half an hour later a doctor emerged,

"Eppes family."

Allen stood.

"I'm his father Allen, his brother Charlie, and co workers; they found him."

"Not a moment too soon; Don broke a couple ribs. When he got shot the bullet forced one of the ribs to puncture his lungs. He probably had some trouble breathing but thought it do to the pain of the ribs themselves."

"What about the blood?"

The doctor looked at David before turning to Allen.

"You're sons ribs also nicked a major artery. He was internally bleeding for at least fifteen minutes before he threw up. If your son's co workers hadn't found him when they did, he would have died. As it is, we'll have to surgically repair the damage. He'll be in the hospital for a couple weeks, rehabilitation for a couple more weeks with light duty, but then he'll be able to go back to full duty with a month."

"Thank you doctor; How long will the surgery take?"

"A couple hours at most; are any of you able to fill out his insurance forms?"

David raised his hand and accepted the paper work from the nurse who had just entered the waiting room.

"I'll let you know how everything goes when it's over."

Allen could only nod.

A/N – I'm not a doctor nor affiliated with the medical profession so I have NO idea if what I wrote is correct but it sounded good and fit with my story!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two hours went by far too slowly. The doctor re-emerged; Allen shot to his feel.

"Your son is a strong young man. He'll make a full recovery faster if he follows all our directions."

"Thank you doctor and rest assure he will be following all of your orders."

The doctor nodded sensing his patient was in deed going to follow all his instructions. Allen and Charlie went in to see Don who was still sleeping; after they came out David and Megan entered.

"How did you know?"

"I...he was just off last night; you'll figure it out."

"Why didn't he get help or call his father? He had to have known something was wrong."

"He won't admit he needs help; ever. That's why me and Charlie do the little things like get him coffee and a bagel or a sandwich at lunch. If he's really struggling then you tell Charlie who will tell their dad who will handle it from there."

"I never should have promised him huh?"

"No, you never promise to not tell Charlie or Mr. Eppes anything."

"You did what!"

A look of dread appeared on David's face. Charlie, hearing the commotion, ushered everyone back into the waiting room. Allen Eppes, in full papa bear mood, swung his anger on Megan.

"You PROMISED him you wouldn't tell us what? That he was hurt!"

"Mr. Eppes, I swear I didn't know that Don would let things get this far."

"If you've known my son for more then a day then you know how he is! He could have died because you didn't want to TELL ON HIM!"

David suddenly stood in front of Megan.

"Sir, please, Don gave her a direct order not to tell; what was she to do?"

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Don said he was going to your house; I figured you would see what I did and call me. That was our agreement. When you called this morning you never asked any questions and when I got suspicious I investigated."

Allen, with a wave of his hand, motioned for David to move away from Megan.

"I'll let it go this time but if you ever with hold something like this again, you will regret it. You can ask around; when it comes to my sons I will move mountains if I have too. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir"

Allen stormed back inside, needing to be with his eldest son; David followed but kept a respectable distance. Inside Allen held Don's hand murmuring soothing words to him. Outside Charlie had finally let lose his tears.

"He'll be fine Charlie."

"You can't keep things from us. If you don't feel comfortable tell David. Please, promise me."

"Charlie..."

"Agent Reeves...sorry, Megan, Don doesn't know how to tell us. He was always on his own; always. It's not his fault but that was the way my parents raised him; you need to help him sometimes."

"I promise; are you ok?"

Charlie started crying harder.

"It's my fault...it's because of me that Don is this way."

"Charlie, Don is Don; you aren't responsible for his actions just as he's not responsible for yours."

"My mom and dad were always so busy taking care of me...even when we were both sick. Do you know when we got chicken pox my mom refused to put calamine lotion on him because we were almost out and I was younger?"

Megan said nothing, choosing instead to hug the young man. That night the four people in Don's life stayed by his side. The next day Megan left for work and David took Charlie home. For the next two weeks that Don was in the hospital Allen stayed by his side, leaving to eat lunch with Charlie (David stayed with Don) and for a couple hours every night after supper to change and nap while David and Megan switched off who sat with Don.

**END FLASHBACK**

Megan stared at Don while Don stared at the floor. When he looked up there was anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Charlie?"

"Why didn't you tell your family you were hurt?"

"You're not supposed to answer your boss's questions with a question Reeves."

Megan shrugged undaunted by Don's anger.

"How long were you out of commission?"

"A month...well, three weeks and I was put on light duty and then four weeks and I was back in the field."

"He's hard headed though; almost landed back in the hospital with the flu."

This sent the four FBI agents into a laughing frenzy. Pulling himself together, Don grabbed his coat, leaving his right arm free of the sleeve.

"David, will you drive me home; papa Eppes will have a fit if I drive."

David waved good bye before following his boss out to his car.

"David?"

"Yeah Don?"

"Will you come inside?"

"Sure."

Don laid his head back, silently praying that his father wouldn't explode. 'I didn't lie,' he thought to himself. So, why was he so nervous? David could tell his boss was tense.

"You haven't done anything wrong Don."

"Then why do I feel like I'm walking to my death?"

"Because you're, your father's son and you remember what happened last time."

Don shuddered. Yes, he remembers what happened last time...

FLASHBACK

Don managed to get through his hospital stay without to much of a fight. It had helped that David and Megan had managed to talk his father into leaving a couple times a day. It was his reprieve...his time when he didn't have to deal with a doting father or younger brother. He knew it made them feel better to be close to him but to him it was suffocating. Charlie was right about one thing: it was because he'd been on his 'own' for so many years. His parents hadn't meant anything by it; Charlie was special and would always need that extra attention. Don could never resent him for that; maybe a little angry at times but never resentful. After a week and a half in the hospital the doctor released Don telling him he was to have bed rest for the remainder of the week; after that he go back to work on desk duty and for only half a day at a time for a week. The good news was that he would require no more rehab then what had been offered at the hospital. Don followed the doctor's orders...until he started work. It had started with Don being late, then refusing to eat because of 'paperwork', and then he did the unthinkable. Don smiled at his father and Charlie before leaving for work that morning. The day started like all the others and Don was bored. Megan ran up to him,

"We just called out. There was shooting at the Holy Cross Church."

"I'm coming with you."

"You're not allowed to."

"I'll stay in the command tent but you guys need a supervisor out there. I'm going. End of discussion Agent Reeves."

"Yes, sir"

He followed his team out to the site and at first kept his promise. When things started to escalate, Don got closer much to Megan's dismay. She quickly got David's attention.

"Don, you need to go back!"

"I'm fine Agent Sinclair."

"I don't care, sir. You're not even supposed to be here; if you father or Marrick find out you'll be in trouble."

"Then don't tell them."

Before they could continue gun shots were heard; both ducked. David tried to keep Don beside him but when the order to execute came Don jumped up and started to lead the charge into the church. David and Megan had no choice but to follow and pray they could keep their boss safe. So intent on their mission, none saw the camera crew filming.


	3. Chapter 3

They probably never would have if it hadn't been for the irate phone call David got from Allen afterwards.

"David Sinclair, why on earth did you allow my son to go into the field?"

"I didn't Mr. Eppes; he just showed up...how did you know?"

"There's a camera crew out there! I saw him leading you!"

David closed his eyes praying to god Allen would calm down.

"Sir, I had no control over what he does. I tried my best I swear it but he refused to listen and then pulled rank. What should I have done?"

"When you are done bring my son home. Don't tell him why or what you're doing just get here and come inside with him."

Allen hung up leaving David alone to stare at his phone. Both agents glared at their boss to angry to speak; Don ignored them. Back at the office Don went about his usual routine after a mission. Everything seemed to be going fine until his phone rang...

"Eppes."

"Get in my office NOW!"

"Yes, sir"

Grabbing his suite jacket Don flew to Merrick's office. The minute Don entered the office, Merrick started yelling.

"What the HELL were you doing out there?"

Don stared at his boss slightly dumbfounded.

"I was doing my job sir."

"No Agent Eppes, your job this week was to stay in this building, at your desk, doing paper work. I know I said that to you; in fact I said it to you as an order. So tell me Agent Eppes, what part of my order did you not understand?"

Don remained silent knowing the question was more rhetorical then anything. Merrick put two pieces of paper on his desk and pointed to the one on the left.

"This one states you're not feeling well and are going to take a week off. This one," he continued, pointing to the paper on the right, "states that I've talked with you and you understand that you're suspended for a week for disobeying orders. I don't care which you choose but you will sign one, leave my office, and Agent Sinclair will drive you home."

Don opened his mouth ready to protest but was stopped.

"Agent Eppes, one word out of your mouth and I will take the choices away and suspend you for two weeks."

Don did as he was told; when he got to his desk David was waiting for him. The car ride was silent; it took Don a few minutes to realize that he was being taken not to his house but to his fathers.

"David, I live in the other direction."

"I know."

"I'm not going to my fathers."

"Yes, sir"

Don glared at his agent,

"Damn it, take me home!"

"I am sir."

Don kept protesting but it fell on deaf ears. It took fifteen minutes before David pulled into the drive way. Don was livid.

"Thanks for nothing."

He hopped out of the car slightly aware that David was following; he wanted to ask why but didn't get a chance. Don about ran into his father who was standing only a yard from the door.

"How was work?"

"Fine dad."

"You're home late; where's your car?"

"It wouldn't start. Are you ok?"

"Better then you at the moment."

Don wrinkled his eyebrows not understanding.

"The news was interesting today."

"Yeah? I'm glad."

Don started for the kitchen but was stopped when his father turned the TV on.

"We interrupt your currant broadcast for a live feed of a hostage situation at Holy Cross Church..."

Don didn't hear the rest of the announcement but he was able to watch himself dash across the safety of the cars to the gun fight in the church.

"Would you care to explain?"

"I was doing my job."

The excuse sounded hallow to his ears.

"Go upstairs."

Don looked from his dad to David not sure he heard right.

"Are you really sending me to my room?"

"Donald Allen Eppes, get up stairs this instant!"

With a slight gasp Don did as he was told. 'Not good' he muttered to himself. When he was younger a full name usually ended up with his father delivering several stinging swats to his backside. 'It's a good thing I'm in my thirties' he thought...if only he knew. Downstairs Allen looked at David.

"I didn't know he was coming sir. Megan said he'd shown up but was staying in the command tent so I figured Merrick had approved it. The next thing I know Megan's motioning for me to look and I did; it was Don. I knew Merrick wouldn't have approved that so I went up and told him he needed to get back to the command post but he refused to listen. When the command was given to execute Don ran out ahead. I'm so sorry sir."

"It's not your fault. Charlie, get David a drink and take him out to the garage."

"Yes, sir"

David was surprised to see Charlie sitting on the couch, a sad look on his face. The two younger boys did as they were told while Allen went upstairs to deal with eldest son.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING – this is the chapter that contains spanking…if you don't like stop reading or skip this chapter all together!!

Upon entering he found his son sitting at the foot of his bed, head hanging, and eyes focused on his hands. Allen grabbed the desk chair and put it in front of his son so they could talk.

"Would you like to try telling me the truth?"

Don's eyes flickered up and then back to his hands; he refused to answer. Cupping Don's chin in his hand Allen forced him to look at him.

"Why Don?"

"Everyone keeps treating my like an invalid and I'm not. So, I got hurt; it's part of the job."

"And if David or Agent Reeves had pulled what you did?"

"I..."

Don looked down knowing his dad was right.

"Merrick offered me the choice of taking the week off or being suspended."

"Which did you choose?"

"I'm taking the week off."

"How were you going to explain being home?"

Don shrugged not wanting to answer.

"Young man, shrugging is not an answer; it wasn't then and it's not now."

"I was going to pretend to go to work."

"So you were going to lie to me like you lied to me downstairs and like you lied to David at the church?"

"Yes, sir"

"In one day, because you were tired of being sick, you were dishonest, disobedient, and disrespectful."

Don cringed under his fathers gaze. 'When you put it like that...' Don thought, wisely, to himself. So intent on his own thoughts that he didn't see his father take off his belt and fold it in half.

"I've been understanding about a lot Don but I can't let this go."

Don looked from his father to the belt, he now noticed, and began to protest.

"You can't! I'm not a child! You wouldn't!"

"I can, you're acting like one, and I am."

Don momentarily debated running.

"You'd never make it. Now, there's an easy way and a hard way; which would you prefer?"

Allen watched his son close his eyes; his heart going out to him. He could see the internal conflict going on in his eldest. Don's head was yelling at him to run, to fight, to...do something but Don's heart, which won, told him that he knew what could happen and he had brought in upon himself. Don stood and waited for his father to instruct him in what to do. Allen pondered having Don bend of the chair or bed but in the choose neither. He got up and positioned his chair sideways so that his son's upper half would be supported on the bed.

"Pants down son."

Don looked up, shocked horror etched on his face. He head almost won out but his father's voice brought him back.

"It's ok Don, you're doing fine. You know how this works."

"I'm too old...please, I - I'll do what you want but please...not over your knee..."

The anguish he'd been trying to hold in was clear in his voice; he hated himself for being so weak. Allen allowed his face to show the compassion he felt.

"Donnie, just do what I say; I promise it'll be ok."

Don slowly undid his pants and allowed them to fall to his knees. Allen tugged on his wrists and soon Don was laying across both his bed and his fathers knees; he kept his head in the crook of his elbow. After assuring himself that Don couldn't get up Allen, with his left hand, pulled Don's boxers down to just under his backside. Don started to protest.

"Dad..."

"Enough Donald, you know how this works; correct?"

Don said nothing instead he started to pray that his bed would suddenly swallow him. Allen wasted no time in bringing his hand to meet his sons uncovered backside. Don gasped; he'd forgotten how painful a spanking was. 'Dad always did have a heavy hand.' ran through his mind. After the fifth swat the tears he'd promised himself not to cry were in his eyes. 'How am I going to get through the belt if this hurts already?' Allen said nothing, allowing the swats to speak for him instead. After a couple of minutes of steady spanking he heard Don start to sniffle and knew it was time.

"Do you realize what could have happened out there?"

Don still refused to answer let alone acknowledge his father. Dropping his right knee and raising his left he brought his hand down again. Don's head shot up,

"Noooo!"

All thoughts of dignity flew in the air as he realized his father's intentions. Allen, for his part, hadn't expected an answer but had expected a sign that Don was listening. Not giving Don a chance to fight him, Allen brought his hand down on the tender under curve of his son's backside. Don began to buck, trying desperately to get away from the swats.

"P-please stop! Daaaa - ow!"

It took only five swats for Don to break. He remembered being younger; when ever his father wanted to make a point with as little swats as possible all he'd ever had to do was tip him like now.

"Do I have your attention now?"

Don nodded and Allen dropped his knee.

"I know it's hard for you to let people help you but you are not superman. You are a human who has limits. It's how you handle the limits that make you who you are. You've been very responsible so far Donnie and I'm not about to let you throw it all away in one day. Do you understand me?"

Don again remained silent. Allen had stopped spanking his son half way during his lecture but with his sons silence continued. Don began to wiggle, his fathers words echoing in his mind.

"Please stop! I-I-I understand!"

Don's cries turned to sobs as Allen once again stopped spanking him; he knew that Don was close to his breaking point so he reached for his belt. Don felt movement and tried to see what was going on but between the tears and the slight swelling of his eyes couldn't; some how, though, he knew.

"Pl-please no...dad...I-I can't...take...no more...please!" "We're almost done."

Allen brought his belt down twice in a row.

"Ahh" _thwat, thwat_ "I sorry..." _thwat, thwat_

Don began to sob uncontrollably; Allen finished the final four swats quickly before dropping his belt to the floor. Rubbing his sons back he spoke soothingly,

"Shh, it's ok Donnie; it's all over."

As Don started to quiet down Allen pulled his boxers up causing Don to whimper; Allen helped his son stand and straighten his clothes. He wanted to pull Don onto his lap but knew that his son wouldn't allow it to happen. Instead he sat him on the bed hating the thought that his son was in pain. Don sat, looking at the floor.

"Look at me Don."

Don quickly complied.

"What would you have told their families? What would they have told us? I know it's hard for you but I...your brother and I would be devastated if something happened to you. You're job is dangerous enough without you taking extra risks."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir...I'm sorry dad. I never meant to scare anyone."

"I know you didn't. Do you understand why I punished you?"

"Yes, sir. I didn't obey anyone's order and I lied to you; which means I was disrespectful...I'm sorry."

Don started to cry again which surprised his father. Allen quickly acted knowing that his son was momentarily vulnerable.

"It's ok Donnie...I've got you."

It was half an hour before he got his son to calm down.

"Don, you have to apologize to Charlie and David; you know that right?"

"I know...can I change first?"

"Yes, and wash your face too."

Don complied with his father's wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special Note**- I'd like to thank Tracy for listening to me whine about writing this story and giving me advice when ever I asked for it! THANKS TRACY

Also, if you read Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings fanfic try Tracy's stories her pen name is tracyboo

When he got downstairs David was waiting for him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Don looked down unsure of what to say or how to say it. David looked closely at his boss; he knew what had transpired. Charlie had sent him into the house for a notebook he'd forgotten; David walked in to the dining room as Don was yelling 'no'; staying still and listening he could only guess what was happening. Between the red eyes and the stiff walk, he knew he'd guessed right. He was brought back to reality when Don took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about today. I never should have shown up and I never should have stayed; especially when you asked me to go back. And you're right, if you or Megan had pulled what I did, I wouldn't have been happy."

"It's ok Don."

"Yeah…"

"Knowing that you're father handled it…yeah, we're good."

Don blushed, "You know?"

"It didn't take a math genius to figure it out."

Don said nothing; to embarrass and flustered to talk.

"I won't say a word to anyone nor will I mention it again; good night." David walked out of the house; he kept his word. Don waited until he calmed down before walking to the kitchen.

"Charlie's in the garage."

Don started for the door,

"May I go to the garage?"

Allen nodded, smiling to himself as he watched Don enter the garage. Don watched Charlie working; he took a deep breathe.

"Charlie?"

Charlie stopped working and stood still.

"Buddy?"

Hearing Don call him by the pet name he loved since childhood Charlie bowed his head and began to cry. The sound of his brothers sobs startled Don.

"What is it Charlie?"

There was no answer; Don quickly stepped into big brother mode.

"Come here buddy."

Don opened his arms and Charlie went willingly, wrapping his arms around Don's waist and laying his head on Don's chest.

"What is buddy?"

"I-I was so scared."

Don closed his eyes, 'oh god what did I do'?

"I don't understand Charlie."

"I was in the teachers lounge and they were watching the news. I saw you run across the street and then I stopped watching but I heard the gun fire. I left after that."

"Oh, buddy! I'm so sorry; I am. I never meant to scare you or dad."

Charlie hugged his older brother tighter.

"Buddy look at me…Charlie, let go for a minute."

Don held him away from him, looking Charlie in the eyes.

"I promise I'll never do that again. I'll be careful Charlie. You need to understand that I love you and would never intentionally hurt you. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded.

"I want you to promise me that you won't watch the news…say it buddy."

"I promise not to watch the news."

Don hugged Charlie; holding him close to him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Don…Don, we're here."

Don opened his eyes, surprised he'd fallen asleep.

"Sorry about that David."

"Your dad's awake."

Don looked up and sighed; Allen was staring out his window, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do it."

David led the way inside,

"Mr. Eppes."

"Good evening David."

Allen looked at his son, "Don?"

"Can we sit first please?"

Allen nodded, trying to hide his panic.

"I'm all right dad."

"Don?"

"The team and I were investigating a drug ring; we were to pick up a potential witness but it turned out to be a set up. David took a shot to the vest, Megan got out with some minor cuts and bruises, and…I got shot in the arm."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dad, I'm going to be fine; it was through and through and the doctor gave me some antibiotics just in case. I came as soon as I could but Merrick wanted the paper work done tonight so the group helped out."

"Did you take tomorrow off?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good; David how are you?"

"I'm fine sir."

Allen nodded and looked at both boys.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Don looked up startled, "Charlie, what are you doing up?"

"I heard the car pull up."

"Come here buddy."

Charlie sat by Don's side, content on letting Don ruffle his hair. David stood,

"Don, I'm outta here."

"Thanks for driving me David."

David smiled and left. Allen turned to his son,

"Did the doctors patch you up good enough?"

"Yes, dad; David had me stop at the nurses station so they could put a clean gauze on. I'm fine just really tired."

"Then I say it's time for bed boys."

Don smiled, "Come on Charlie; I'm gonna grab a glass of water first."

Charlie followed his brother into the kitchen.

"Can I stay with you?"

Don was tempted to say no but he knew that ever since the incident the year before, Charlie needed to have contact with him when ever he got hurt.

"Sure buddy, go get your pillow and blanket; I'm gonna go talk to dad first."

Charlie nodded and left his brother alone. Don went back into the living room where his dad was sitting, head in his hands.

"Are you ok dad?"

"Donnie…I thought you went to bed."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure thing; what's up?"

"I…Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not; why would you think such a thing?"

"The last time, you were mad."

"The last time, you lied about being hurt and then you put yourself in harms way."

Don blushed and looked down at his hands. Allen cupped his eldest sons chin in his hands.

"I'm not mad at you; I never was. Neither was I disappointed in you. I love you and your brother very much. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I'm proud of you Donnie."

Don smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Go to bed."

Laughing Don ran up the stairs. Later that night Allen went to check on his sons. He didn't bother going to Charlie's room knowing that his youngest would need the comfort that only his eldest could give. Sure enough, laying side by side his sons were sound asleep. He sighed peacefully; his family was together and well. With that though Allen Eppes, father of Charlie and Don Eppes, went to sleep content to wait and see what the next day would bring.

**THE END**


End file.
